


Dies Irae

by Cosmic_Files



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anger, Bedannibal - Freeform, Classical Music, Need, Want, dies irae, happiness, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files





	

Bedelia sat at the thick mahogany table. The cool Italian breeze blew in warm floral scents. She stared at the wall as her hand absentmindedly swirled her glass. She took a slow sip before closing her eyes and focusing on her breathing. Hannibal was late. Again. She didn’t even want to imagine the type of trouble he could possibly be getting himself into. She stood, smoothing out her dark blue dress that was beginning to match her mood.  
All she heard was the echo of heels as the clicked against the hard wood. She walked towards the radio, itching to hear the deep swell of a cello. This was something that soothed her soul better than sex sometimes. She turned the volume up to fill the holes that were void of conversation. Bedelia turned on Dies Irae and listened to the way the orchestra swelled with the deep voices of the males and the shriller notes of women. She sat on the sofa, setting her wine on the table besides her before she kicked her heels off and stretched her legs out.  
Bedelia focused on the soothing notes, not hearing the front door open, as the tempo slowed. She felt her breathing becoming deep and even; her nerves finally relaxing. Hannibal felt as though his ears were being assaulted by the loud music. The tone of the song told Hannibal how upset Bedelia was with him for missing dinner for the second time in a row.  
Hannibal took off his black suit jacket; hanging it in the closet. He felt the mood in the house without even seeing Bedelia. He hadn’t told her the reason he had been late. Looking back at it now, he knew that he should have. He undid the buttons on his cuff; rolling up one sleeve at a time as he walked towards the sitting room. Strands of hair fell into brooding eyes.  
Hannibal placed his hand on the knob that controlled the volume as the fire-y violins of Summer Presto floated out of the speakers. He turned down the volume to where the music could be heard as long as no one spoke and saw Bedelia’s eye snap open and her brow furrowing. In a single fluid movement, she stood.  
“Hannibal.” She responded in a low agitated voice.  
“Bedelia, may I explain?” Hannibal rhetorically asked as he stepped closer to her. Hannibal’s shadow towered over her as he tucked his chin into his body to look at her. His left eyebrow was cocked slowly.  
“I won’t be able to stop you,” Bedelia retorted, wishing she had grabbed her wine as she stood.  
“I wasn’t hunting,” Hannibal articulated, as he watched Bedelia’s eyebrow rise; her arms crossing over her chest.  
“Hannibal, I do not have time for you to start lying to me yet again,” Bedelia responded icily. The anger drifted off of her body in waves. She was supremely annoyed. She dropped her arms and turned away from Hannibal. The urge for wine and music was stronger than her need for conversation.  
Hannibal grabbed her elbow before she was out of reach. Bedelia felt fear momentarily close her air way as her body was pulled backwards. Hannibal cupped her cheek mere seconds before their lips crashed together. He wrapped his other arm around her, holding her body flush to his. He could taste the wine and the flavors of dinner that he hadn’t eaten with her. Hannibal felt Bedelia’s body slowly become relaxed against his. He slowly pulled away, watching as she flicked her tongue out along her lower lip.  
“What were you doing then Hannibal?” She quipped as he ran his fingers down the side of her body as if he was playing a piano.  
“I was looking for something. I found it. Wait here.” He murmured and disappeared behind a corner.  
Bedelia watched him go, decidedly choosing not to argue. This time, curiosity got the best of her. She heard his footfalls as he came closer. She saw him holding a brown velvet box gingerly. You missed dinner two days in a row to find jewelry? She thought to herself before she flicked her eyes upwards to meet his.  
“What is this?” She asked as he held it out.  
“Open it and look, Bedelia.” He answer; nodding his head slightly in the direction of the box.  
Bedelia exhaled loudly but did as asked. She pulled the box open and surprised herself even as she released an audible gasp, “Hannibal…how?” She looked up at him, shock radiating through her body. She no longer felt anger but instead, happiness.  
He stepped close and tilted her chin up, pulling her eyes away from Victorian druzy earrings. He knew that the silver and pale purple would compliment her eyes beautifully, “You said you wanted them. I went to retrieve them last night, and they were not there anymore. It took all of my day today to find them for you. A day well spent, if you ask me.”  
Bedelia looked up at Hannibal with her long lashes, “I hope you are in the mood for dessert.”


End file.
